


Трудно быть Ходзё!

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудно говорить с монахом о детях!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудно быть Ходзё!

**Author's Note:**

> Парным к этому фику является [Пояс, завязанный на праздник Таннабата](http://archiveofourown.org/works/786030)

\- Б-р-ррр... Стоп! - Маэда Кейдзи хлопнул рукой по татами и отхлебнул чаю. - Давай еще раз и сначала. Значит. Я должен сказать Ходзё следующее. У тебя как бы есть сестра.  
\- Да, - кивнул Кенсин, нервно вздрогнув.  
\- И эта как бы сестра как бы замужем за одним из младших Ходзё.  
\- Да.  
\- И от этого их как бы брака есть как бы дети...  
\- Почему как бы? - Кенсин нервно сглотнул. - Дети самые настоящие...  
\- Я это понял! - Кейдзи, при всем своем ангельском характере, уже потихоньку начинал выходить из себя. Уэсуги попросил у него помощи по старой дружбе: посредничества в переговорах с главой клана Ходзё, благо все знали, как хорошо подвешен язык у молодого Маэды. И вот полюбуйтесь - Кенсин уже битый час не может внятно сказать, что же ему надо! - Я понял. Дети - настоящие. Но что они сыновья твоей как бы сестры и одного из младших Ходзё, вот это - это как бы.  
\- Да, - покорно подтвердил Кенсин.  
\- Уфф... - Кейдзи перевел дух. Ладно, с этим разобрались. - Эти настоящие дети как бы живут у Ходзё.  
\- Зачем? Дети живут у меня.  
\- Они как бы живут! То есть, тьфу... Они как бы живут у Ходзё, но Ходзё отдал их тебе на воспитание.  
\- Как бы отдал, - поправил Кенсин терпеливо.  
\- Как бы... Короче! Ты взял на воспитание своих как бы племянников, и Ходзё должны это подтвердить. Так?  
\- Да.  
\- Уфф.  
Кейдзи отхлебнул чаю.  
\- Я одного не понимаю, Кенсин-кун.  
\- Да?  
\- Кто они?!  
\- Кто?  
\- Дети?  
\- А?  
\- Дети! Дети, говорю! Кто они?  
Кенсин посмотрел на него чистыми глазами.  
\- Какие дети?  
\- Те самые! О которых речь шла! Дети твой как бы сестры! Кто они?  
\- Что значит кто они?  
\- Чьи они? Откуда они здесь взялись?  
\- О! - произнес Кенсин, потупил глаза и внезапно покраснел.  
Кейдзи смутился. В конце концов, вдруг у Кенсина и впрямь есть какая-нибудь тайная незаконная младшая сестра? Тоже упрятанная в какой-нибудь монастырь? А теперь умудрившаяся принести в подоле от какого-нибудь святого, если не хуже - войн и мародеров нынче хватает.  
\- Ты знаешь их родителей, Кенсин-кун? Или, может, у них нет родителей? Они сироты?  
\- Почему? - отозвался Кенсин обиженно. - У них есть родители.  
\- А кто они?  
\- А?  
\- Кто их родители? И почему надо отдавать их Ходзё?  
\- Амида Буцу! - Кенсин нервно дернулся. - Их не надо отдавать Ходзё!  
\- Я не буду отдавать их Ходзё! Почему бы не отдать их родителям?  
\- О-о...  
Кенсин снова уткнулся глазами в пол.  
Кейдзи выдохнул и сосчитал до десяти. Нет, положительно - говорить с монахом о детях, это... это... в общем, если он столкнется с какой-нибудь неразрешимой задачей, он впредь будет говорить, что это также трудно, как разговаривать с монахом о детях.

 

\- Дети?! - рявкнул старый Ходзё, едва Кейдзи успел открыть рот. - Соль! Дети! Вечно что-то надо! Дети! Соль! То не давай тому соли! То давай этому детей! Будда! Будь милосерден! За что мне такое наказание?  
\- Кенсин-доно предлагает любое вознаграждение на ваш выбор! - Кейдзи пытался заставить собеседника взглянуть на вещи с другой стороны. - А вам даже ничего не придется делать!  
\- Соль! Дети! Ходят и ходят! И все чего-то хотят от старого Ходзё! Дети! Соль! Когда это кончится!  
Проговорив в таком духе еще часа полтора, Маэда Кейдзи понял, что впустую теряет время. Ходзё был непреклонен, и Кейдзи почувствовал, что никогда не был так близок к провалу. Однако не в натуре молодого Маэды было сдаваться, и, поразмыслив, он решил, что свет ведь не сошелся клином на Ходзё: в конце концов, предложение при всей его странности было выгодное, и осталось только найти в окрестностях Этиго разумного и адекватного даймё, который бы это понял.

 

Донельзя взволнованный Кенсин встречал его на пороге.  
\- Удачно съездили, Маэда-кун?  
Не в обычаях Кенсина было так сразу приступать к расспросам, но Маэда списал это на нервное напряжение (и был прав) и тут же простил, увидев накрытый Касугой стол. Кейдзи широко кивнул Уэсуги, чтобы успокоить, и, воспользовавшись тем, что хозяин принимал его без церемоний, сразу же устроился за столом - дорогой он основательно проголодался.  
\- Все просто замечательно! - сообщил Кейдзи, поглощая суп из моллюсков. - Устроилось наилучшим образом!  
\- Я рад это слышать. Что просили взамен?  
\- Ну... - Кейзди неопределенно взмахнул палочками, которыми накладывал себе рис, рыбу и овощи. - Договорились, что вы все обсудите позднее при личной встрече.  
Щеки Кенсина слегка порозовели.  
\- Прекрасно. Ходзё не против, что мальчики живут у меня?  
\- Не против! - энергично махнул Кейдзи рукой с обмотанными лапшой палочками. - Только, Уэсуги-кун, это не Ходзё. Этот Ходзё, да простишь ты мне резкие слова, старый маразматик. Потому я поехал в Каи и договорился с Тигром.  
\- Что-о.... - прохрипел Кенсин, и глаза у него вмиг стали диаметром с чайные плошки. Но Кейдзи, поглощенный едой, этого не заметил.  
\- С Такэдой, говорю, договорился. - Кейдзи подтер комочком риса остатки соуса на дне. - Мировой мужик! Все сразу понял. В общем, мы условились, что твоя как бы сестра будет супругой его младшего брата. Ну в смысле, его как бы брата. Да! И еще он сказал, что, поскольку твоя как бы сестра как бы замужем за его как бы братом, то их дети ему как бы племянники и он как бы жаждет их навестить. - Кейдзи облизнул палец и потянул к себе тарелку со сладостями. - То есть тьфу! Не как бы, а жаждет.  
Послышался звук, будто бы что-то упало и разбилось. Кейдзи поднял глаза - да так и застыл с протянутой рукой, переводя взгляд с окаменевшего с открытым ртом Кенсина на Касугу, уронившую чайный поднос.  
\- Э-эм... В чем дело? Я что-то не то сказал?  
\- Кенсин-сама... - пролепетала блондика-куноити. - Кажется, на этот раз Каванакадзимой вы не отделаетесь...

11 сентября 2012


End file.
